In the mounting of cutting tools via bit holders, which bit holders may be mounted on drums for rotation (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,449) it is occasionally desirable to mount the cutting bit through the intermediary of a sleeve, which can be a different material from the bit holder and more able to sustain the cutting environment without damage. Further, depending upon the application, it may be desirable to mount the sleeve so that it is rotatable about its longitudinal axis or to so mount it so that it is non-rotatable. In the case of non-rotatable mounting it is generally appropriate to employ a sleeve which is friction-fitted into an appropriate aperture in the bit holder. When the sleeve is too tightly fitted, replacement in the field (which may be in a mine) becomes difficult. The prior art has addressed this problem in several ways. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,614 a device is described which protects the entire bit holder bore; however, it is not cost effective to manufacture since a separate sleeve must be attached to each tool. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,421 a split sleeve of spring steel or like material is employed; however, this sleeve must be inserted with the cutting bit and, likewise, removal of the cutting bit requires removal of the sleeve, whether it needs replacement or not. U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,797 provides a friction-fitted sleeve which has limited engagement with the internal surface of the bit holder bore to aid in removal. This sleeve requires considerable machining, both before and after heat treatment, to provide the 0.002" to 0.005" tolerances required to make it work well. This is an expensive consideration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,167 suggests the use of threaded sleeves to avoid rotation; however, this also adds to the cost and time of replacement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,150 provides for the use of an oil channel between the sleeve and the inner surface of the bit holder bore, with means for injecting oil under pressure to aid in removal. This solution also requires extra machining and added cost. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,437 and 4,084,856 disclose rotatable tools or sleeves having a plurality of projections formed at one end to engage the rearmost portion of a tool holder. These tools are expensive to manufacture since the projections require special machining operations because they depart from true cylindricality.